


horizon

by kittenscully



Series: fictober 2020 [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: (sort of), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenscully/pseuds/kittenscully
Summary: Her eyes are fascinated, jaw hanging open just a little, lips glossy and wet. As her eyes flicker up to his, he is hopelessly weakened, helplessly hers.[fictober day 24]
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Watch me."
> 
> Direct follow up to Atlas and Aethra (fictober days 1 and 23).

In the morning, the light is barely a whisper between the curtains, sneaking into their bedroom on tiptoes. It creeps behind Mulder’s eyelids, tempts him into consciousness. It cuts clean through the air, rays slender and crystalline.

And, for the first time in years, it wreathes the top of Scully’s head, gentle but bright. He wants to place a kiss there, but doesn’t want to rouse her. 

Because he loves her, he lets her wake slowly. 

On his chest, she is loose-limbed and sweet-smelling, her hair a swath of ginger on his skin. Her spine like a ladder, her bare breasts, ripe fruit swelling against his stomach. Her tummy, warm against his morning wood. Her legs, slender and silken, draped across and between his. 

There are no words to describe how much he’s missed her. 

Quietly, carefully, he breathes her in. She makes a noise, faint and fond, and everything is exactly how it was, except that he doesn’t trust her to stay in place when she opens her eyes. 

So, the long moments before she rouses, Mulder commits every bit of the scenario to memory, the way he hadn’t gotten to do before she left. Just in case she leaves again, for good this time.

But, true to character, she stirs with a shifting of her hips, snuggles closer instead of moving away like he’d feared.

He feels the exact moment that she processes his erection, her nipples hardening against his skin with interest. 

“Morning,” he rumbles, amused.

“Mmmm.”

The previous night, he’d been too tender to want anything other than her closeness. And she’d given it to him, with no ulterior motives, tucking her body against his and falling asleep before he could even say goodnight. 

Now, though, with her sleepy mouth moving against his chest, he thinks he could want a few other things even more.

When Scully lifts her head, he sees the question in her eyes, heavy-lidded as they are. She won’t do anything, not unless she knows he wants her to, and the realization makes his throat thick with emotion.

“Looks like I might end up doing a little more than holding you,” he jokes in response, his voice rough. 

“I might want you to,” she rasps, smirking. 

Mulder means to reach for her, pull her up with a loose fist in her hair and give her a proper hello. But before he can jumpstart himself into motion, she’s sliding down, taking the covers with her.

Still drowsy, she leaves sloppy kisses along his sternum, his abdomen, and he holds stock still, not wanting to risk a shift in inertia. As she makes her way lower, her hand comes up to palm him through his boxers, pressing his dick flush to his belly.

“Scully,” he sighs, and immediately, she lifts her gaze, blinks up at him sleepily. 

“‘S okay?” 

He nods, manages to card his fingers through her hair. “‘Course it is, baby.”

Her expression goes sweet, and she leans into his touch, a small smile on her face. Against his thighs, he can feel her nipples, tight little peaks cradled in the softness of her breasts.

“Mmkay.” 

And then, her mouth is landing on his hardness, open and enticing. A row of kisses planted from root to tip, the slight pressure of her teeth behind plush lips. As she reaches the head, her tongue flattens atop it, saliva soaking through the thin fabric. 

“Oh, fuck,” he manages, palming the back of her head. 

They haven’t done this, not since the separation. Their reunions last week had been instinct and need, focused on both of them at once, no time for this sort of distraction. 

Of course, he hasn’t been with anyone else since she left. There’s no one else he wants. So it’s not a surprise that he’s ready to beg before Scully’s done more than lap at him through the cotton. But she’s as eager as he is, tugging his boxers down almost immediately.

The appreciative hum that she lets out at the sight of him makes him dizzy. 

Instead of enveloping him in her mouth as he expects, she wraps her hand around him, lower lip near to bursting between her teeth as she drags her thumb over a vein curling up the side of his shaft. 

His breath coming quick, he gathers the curtain of her hair, twists it loosely in his fist. 

“Mm, I missed this,” she hums, palm sliding up until she’s cradling the crown of his cock, marveling at him. “So pretty.”

“Scully, fuck,” he gasps.

Her eyes are fascinated, jaw hanging open just a little, lips glossy and wet. As her eyes flicker up to his, he is hopelessly weakened, helplessly hers. 

Lowering her head, she nuzzles her nose next to the base of him, tongue sloppy against his balls. 

He sucks in air desperately, the sensation nearly sending him into overdrive. It takes all of his restraint not to tug on her hair and pull her closer, not to urge her to open her mouth and suck. 

And she’s barely shaken off slumber, so the way that she jacks him off isn’t careful or refined. Just unsteady movements up and down his shaft as she laps at his sac, humming low in her throat, breathing in the musk of him like the secretly filthy creature she is. 

But it’s her, and so it still hits him deep, still makes his gut roll. Still makes him spark all the way down to his toes, smitten like a teenager, like a kid with a crush. 

When she finally shifts up, eyeing his cock hungrily, he can’t help but tug at her hair.

“Eager,” she purrs, blinking up at him sleepily, every bit the finely sculpted beauty she was at thirty-three.

If anything, she affects him more. Sultry and dangerous, aged and liquid like the sea, like fine wine. 

“You would be too,” Mulder informs her, chest heaving. “If you could see what you look like right now.” 

Scully smiles. It seems incomprehensible, that she could still be shy at a compliment after so many years. And yet, as he brushes flyaway strands of hair from her forehead, he swears that her cheeks go pink, just slightly. 

“I should warn you,” he says. “I’m not quite what I once was. If you put me in your mouth, it’ll be awhile before we can re-christen this bed in the traditional way.”

“Oh, that’s just fine.” She pumps him again with her fist, places a feather-light kiss just beside her thumb as he struggles to breathe. “I can think of a few other ways to pass the time.”

“Yeah?” He manages.

She smirks. “Well, your mouth still works as well as mine, doesn’t it?”

Groaning, Mulder tenses his stomach, stares up at the ceiling in an attempt to calm himself as her fingers tighten around him. 

They hadn’t gotten to that last week, either, and he’s missed it twice as much as this. At least he’d memorized it, the final time before she’d left and every time before. When he closes his eyes and thinks back, he can nearly taste her on his tongue, feel the rippling of her thighs around his head. 

“Mulder,” she calls, practically cooing. 

He lifts his head, glances down just in time to see her press her cheek against him, rubbing along the length of his shaft as if reacquainting herself. 

Then, she looks him dead in the eye, mischievous and sweet. 

“Watch me.”

And no one could say that he doesn’t try. He keeps his gaze on Scully as she takes a long lick up the length of him, flat-tongued and sloppy, even as his gut winds itself tighter than a music box. 

But she’s the love of his life, and he’s aged past indifference. And of course, there hasn’t been anyone else. She’s still the only one.

And so, the moment that she slips him into that hot, wet mouth, his eyes slam shut, hand tightening reflexively in her hair. 

It doesn’t take her much effort warm up to it, practiced as she is. Before long, she’s sliding him deeper, and the slick, choked sounds of her throat opening to take all of him are deathly. With the small part of his brain that can process thought, Mulder is sure that she’ll destroy him like this, holding his hips down as he throbs, swallowing around him, drooling messily on his skin. 

She’ll suck the life out of him, humming low the whole time, and he’ll thank her from the grave. 

He thinks he might be talking, babbling. He can’t spare the headspace to understand himself. 

The impending crash of his climax feels rough enough to take him out for good, and he barely manages to warn her with a tug on her hair before the wave of it gathers in his gut. He nearly blacks out, and comes back to himself at the continued suction of her mouth around his crown, oversensitive, thighs wobbly as jelly.

“Sc-Scully,” he gasps, pulling harder at her locks, half expecting her to ignore him and keep going until she’s satisfied.

Blessedly, she takes it easy on him, releases his softening cock with a pop. She must’ve swallowed all of it before he opened his eyes again, not even a drop left to wipe off of her lips. 

“Scully,” he repeats, letting out a long sigh. 

“ _Mmmm_.” 

She kisses his hip, and props herself up again, forearms on his belly, sleepy smile on her face. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he tells her, very seriously. 

“Good way to go, I hope,” she teases, as confident as he’s ever seen her.

“The best.”

Drained, Mulder strokes through her hair, the sweat on her scalp dampening his fingertips. There’s an unexpected loveliness to it, the way that she nudges instinctively against his touch. Eyes wet from deepthroating him, chin slick with her own saliva, red mouth roselike and parted to catch her breath. 

The weight of missing her, loving her, isn’t so hard to bear anymore. Not with her looking up at him, sweet and adoring, patiently awaiting her turn.

“Just gimme a sec,” he says, still struggling to make his lungs function himself. 

When she smiles, it squeezes at his heart like a fist, just for a moment. 

“We’ve got time,” she assures him, warmly. 

It’s still early, the sky outside barely brighter than it’d been when he woke. The narrow gap in the curtains lets in just enough sun to turn her face a delicate gold, her glossy eyes reflecting the light like the horizon at sea. 

And if she leaves him again, for good this time, he won’t survive the departure. But somehow, he doesn’t think that she’s going anywhere.

“Come up here,” he tells her, patting his chest. And she does. 


End file.
